Déclic
by lulu59
Summary: Suite à un drame, nous avons toujours une chose qui nous pousse à avouer ce qu'on cache au plus profond de soi!


**Déclic**

L'enquête avait super bien commencé, mais non il a fallu tomber sur des types armés jusqu'aux dents. Il a fallu que tu me protèges d'eux, que tu sois touché à ma place. Cela va faire une semaine que tu es inconscient, une semaine que je m'en veux pour ça, une semaine que je t'ai déclaré mon amour pour toi. Les médecins sont méfiants, ils ne savent même pas si tu vas te réveiller un jour. Je viens te voir tout les jours avant et après le boulot, j'ai même réussi à m'installer dans ta chambre. Je dors à tes côtés, des fois j'ai l'impression que tu sais que je suis là à tes côtés. Oh Dieu, qu'est-ce que je voudrais que tu te réveilles, que tu me cries que c'est de ma faute, que je suis un animal ou autres. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de te savoir à côté de moi pour retenir mes pulsions.

_Une semaine plus tôt :_

Je suis déjà au QG quand tu arrives en colère, ce qui me surprend. Je me lève pour te rejoindre, pour savoir ce qui se passe. Tu vas dans ton bureau, tu t'assois puis tu prends un dossier avec rage.

- Danny, est-ce que tout va bien ? demandai-je.  
- Oui, ça ne se voit pas, répondit-il.  
- Danny, tu sais que je suis là, déclarai-je.  
- Steve, laisse moi tranquille, ce n'est rien d'accord, c'est juste un petit problème avec mon proprio, avoua-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? questionnai-je.

Tu vas pour répondre quand mon téléphone sonne, c'est le gouverneur. Les policiers ont trouvés un corps dans une ruelle. Danny et moi on y va car les cousins sont partis voir leur famille. On rejoint Max près du corps, il nous explique que c'est un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, la victime s'appelle Greg Morte. On rentre au QG, Danny commence les recherches, pendant qu'il s'en va dans son bureau mon regard descend le long de son corps pour s'arrêter à son joli petit derrière bien moulé. Je me ressaisis, puis je vais à mon tour dans mon bureau.

- Steve, j'ai quelque chose, hurla-Danny.  
- J'arrive, répondis-je.

Je le rejoins à la table tactile, tu me montres qu'il faisait parti d'une association assez bizarre car tu n'avais trouvé aucun détails de cette dite association. On va à l'adresse de l'association. Dans la voiture, je te regarde.

- Babe, arrête de me regarder, dit-Danny.

Oh, j'aime quand tu m'appelles Babe, ce mot me fait donne des frissons à chaque fois que tu le prononce. Je sens dans ma main sur mon bras.

- Steven, regarde la route au lieu de moi, j'ai envie de rentrer à la maison en vie, je te signale ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Je sais conduire, Danno, rétorquai-je.

Puis on arrive à l'endroit indiqué sur la feuille, on sort ensemble comme d'habitude. On avance petit à petit devant l'établissement, quand on entendant du bruit. C'est comme-ci je voyais la scène au ralenti, je tire sur tout ce qui bouge. J'en tue beaucoup, on est enfin réussi à rentrer quand je te vois courir vers moi. Tu me bouscules, je me retrouve à terre. Je me relève et je tue cet homme, une balle entre les deux yeux. Je me dirige vers toi, mais tu ne bouges toujours pas. Je te retourne et je remarque une auréole de sang au niveau de ta poitrine.

- Danny, Danno, t'appelai-je.

Tu papillonnes des yeux, tu me regardes en faisant une grimace. Je passe ma main dans tes cheveux pour essayer de t'apaiser. Cela marche à moitié, j'appelle une ambulance, elle arrive.

- Danno, tiens bon, ne meurt pas j'ai besoin de toi, pleurai-je.  
- Ba….be, essaya-t-il de prononcer.  
- Non, Danno, je t'aime, ne me laisse pas, je t'aime tu m'entends, tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter comme ça, hurlai-je.

Les ambulanciers sont là, ils me poussent pour qu'ils fassent leur travail. Ils t'emmènent à l'hôpital, loin de moi. La police est là, je les laisse faire leur travail car je me précipite dans la voiture et je roule comme un fou jusqu'à l'hôpital. J'y arrive au bout d'une minute, je me dirige vers l'accueil qui me dit que tu es dans le bloc opératoire. Cela va faire plus d'une heure que j'attends, le médecin arrive.

- La famille de Mr Williams, dit-il.  
- C'est moi, je suis compagnon, déclarai-je.  
- Bien, alors Mr Williams a fait deux arrêts pendant l'opération mais tout va bien on a réussi à le stabilisé, il est dans le coma stade 2. Je ne sais pas s'il va se réveiller demain ou dans un mois. Son état est quand même préoccupant car la balle est passé très près de son cœur, annonça-le médecin.  
- Puis-je le voir ? demandai-je.  
- Une infirmière est entrain de l'installer dans sa chambre, là voilà, vous pouvez y aller, déclara—t-il.

Je remercie le médecin puis je cours dans ta chambre, au bout de deux jours, le médecin t'a enlevé le respirateur. Cela va faire maintenant une semaine que tu es dans le coma. Tu es dans mes bras quand je te sens bouger, je m'arrête pour voir si c'est moi qui t'ai fait bouger ou si c'est toi. Je reste comme ça pendant un long moment, avant que tu ne bouges encore une fois. Je passe ma main dans tes cheveux, ce qui fait que tu secoues la tête.

- Babe, murmura-t-il.  
- Danno ? l'appelai-je en arrêtant de toucher ses cheveux.  
- Ne t'arrête pas continue, déclara-Danny.

Je continue à toucher tes cheveux, et j'appelle l'infirmière qui arrive directement. Elle sourit quand elle voit que tu es réveillé. Elle sort appelé le médecin, ils reviennent au bout de 5 minutes.

- Ah, Mr Williams, vous nous avez fait une belle peur, comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il.  
- Bien, dit-il.  
- Danno, rouspétai-je.  
- D'accord, j'ai un peu mal au niveau des côtes, avoua-Danny.  
- C'est tout a fait normal, Mr Williams, ce mal partira de lui-même, je vous laisse d'entre bonne main, finit-le médecin.

Le médecin et l'infirmière sortent en nous laissant tout les deux. Je me décale de toi mais tu me retiens par le bras.

- J'aime bien être dans tes bras, Babe, déclara-t-il.

Je l'embrasse sur le front, et tu soupires de bien-être. Je m'aperçois que ton visage devient sérieux d'un coup, j'ai peur.

- Babe, je voulais savoir ce que tu m'as dit quand je me suis pris cette balle enfin j'ai peut être halluciné. Je n'espère pas, parce que tu vois, je voudrais y croire…  
- Danno, Danno, calme toi, je t'ai bien dit je t'aime, avouai-je.  
- Je ne suis pas devenu fou, quoiqu'en restant avec toi, on ne sait jamais, déclarai-Danny.

Je t'embrasse pour que tu te taises quand la porte s'ouvre. On se sépare, on voit que c'est les cousins. Leur visite habituelle, ils nous voient et sourient devant cette scène. Ils nous félicitent et nous font remarquer qu'on a mis beaucoup de temps avant de s'en apercevoir.  
Il t'a fallu un mois de repos, j'ai cru que tu allais devenir fou. Toi qui déteste ne pas travailler, tu as été servi. C'est ton dernier jour de repos, je rentre assez tard. Je sais que tu ne dors pas déjà car tu m'attends toujours pour qu'on mange ensemble et qu'on se couche ensemble. En parlant de coucher, j'ai envie de te faire tourner la tête ce soir. Tu le devines car je te fais mon sourire carnassier. Tu cours juste parce que tu aimes me voir te rattraper. Je t'attrape comme toujours, je te fais des chatouilles puis on se dirige dans notre chambre pour une nuit de folie !

Fin.


End file.
